User talk:RuckusQuantum/Archive 3
Hey Hey there, thank you for the offer. I would definitely take you up on it. How is the God's Chat room story coming? I think what really caught my attention was your statement of writing something that was uncomfortable for you. That was the inspiration for this piece I just finished What Is Your Pleasure I hope it disturbs you as it did to me. take careKillaHawke1 (talk) 03:25, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Cherubs Hey Buddy, I wondering if you could take a look at my mini-trilogy. This is my first attempt at writing something with a bit more sophisticated plot and some foreshadowing and such. Thanks so much! Cherubs: Part 1 Cherubs: Part 2 Cherubs: Part 3 KillaHawke1 (talk) 06:07, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Request Hey bro, I think that would be a great idea. It's perfect timing too. I have two stories that I am just not making progress on developing the plot. could use a break from themKillaHawke1 (talk) 18:53, November 10, 2015 (UTC) dhawke1972@gmail.com KillaHawke1 (talk) 06:16, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks... but Thank you so much for nominating me, it means so much to me. ...That being said, that story is already being featured in an anthology and has the recognition it deserves. It is getting the attention it may/may not warrant. There are other authors who deserve the focus. That is why I removed myself from the running. I love my story, but there are others who deserve the attention (and that story is a bit too personal to me for this kind of publicity.) I hope you understand. Thanks so much for the nomination. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:12, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :There're definitely other stories that deserve focus. As for being humble...I'll argue with you about that to the ends of the earth. Let's both keep our eyes out for new stories that deserve attention. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:27, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you so much :) I really like the design, you're very talented! NickyXX (talk) 18:36, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the recommendation. I haven't read any of their work yet, but I've been meaning to. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 11:41, December 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sounds cool, let me know when it's done :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:31, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Seasons Greetings. Trolling the ancient yule tide carol: A Noel in Black--I'd love to hear what you think.HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:25, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Name graphics Hey, I have a question. I've seen several people on here with a graphic of their name but I never knew who had done them until now. That being said, would you be able to make one for me? I hope I don't sound rude just asking out of the blue, but it's ok if the answer's no. Well, I guess it would have to be ok haha. What I mean is that I wouldn't feel offended. Anyway, Merry Christmas! Supersatan25 (talk) 18:07, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey again Ruckus :-) I'm so sorry it took this long to reply to you. But yes, my hiatus is finally over and I'm out of hibernation and back into the wild. I had loads of exams but they're all over now so I'm back on the wiki and since you asked, life has become less stressful thankfully. My graphic design coursework is going to involve making an activity pack for children to learn a language. I havd absolutely no idea how to go about the style or colours so I would really appreciate any suggestions. It's nice being back and catching up. Really missed you guys. Hope things are well. Oh and merry xmas! Rinskuro13 (talk) 22:01, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Graphics Damn, man. What is the process you go through to create the graphics you make? Makes me jealous that I can't do that for myself. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 10:48, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Awesome nameplate! Awesome! Thanks man. The name plate actually seems to go with my real life signature haha! But seriously, thanks for taking the time to do this, I really appreciate it! Supersatan25 (talk) 12:02, January 6, 2016 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com Hey, bud, how's it going? I got a new one up. I went all out and made a video and created a webpage for it. Check it out: Daddy's Little Princess. Definitely one of my absolute bests. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:44, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Greetings! Howdy there, Charles! I was wondering if you would at all be interested in creating a sort of cover photo for me. You know, something that can be used to Facebook, Twitter, etcetera. I totally understand if you're too busy to do so, though! You must get a lot of requests like this! Thank you for taking the time to read this, though! If you would like to, I usually go by EmberSynth on my social media. [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| discordantPacifist ]] 19:32, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the praise Hey, Just read your message, thank you so much for the kind words and praise. I am glad that you enjoyed the story, and the nightmares.... well, guess that's just the bi-product of a good horror tale. Hope you can get a better nights rest though. Remember, just avoid secret bars and strange emails, and you'll be fine... lol. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 00:01, February 15, 2016 (UTC) RE Yeah, I've had a couple things published by Cultured Vultures, and since they list me as a contributing writer will most likely write some more for them. At this point I am trying to make a name for myself and will pretty much write for any publication, no matter how obscure, as can be seen in this instance here. I don't think there are any age requirements and Jimmy, the editor over there, is a really nice guy, so I wouldn't worry about submitting to them. Though they do publish short stories from time to time, they are mostly looking for articles about literature and writing, as well as reviews of books, films, and music. Their sister publication Dork Square is also actively seeking submissions and I think you might make a better fit there. Not only are they geared to a younger audience such as yourself, they are less literary and more focused on gaming and tech culture. They might even be interested in an article on the influence of creepypasta on video games, something I assume you know a lot about. Furthermore, they might also be in need of a graphic designer. Best of luck my friend. Be sure to keep me updated. Yours truly, Matthew Brockmeyer, the HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:18, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :I'll try to get around to your WW post tomorrow if possible. Unfortunately it is a bit late tonight and I do have some errands to run on Thursday, so feel free to remind me should I forget and I'll try to give my two cents by the end of the weekend. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:26, March 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: New Story Hi Ruckus. It's been a while, hasn't it? I'll gladly take a look at your story, but I'm afraid it may take a while. I'm about to start reading Shadow's Her Red Right Hand, and I'll begin with yours after I finish that one. MrDupin (talk) 21:01, March 3, 2016 (UTC) RE New Story Will do, good buddy. Busy weekend, though, so it might take me a minute to get to it. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:21, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Review Hi Ruckus. I finally got around to reviewing your story in the WW (The Damnation). Apologies for taking so long. MrDupin (talk) 21:00, March 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: Improvement I'm not one for ratings, so I don't feel comfortable rating you now. Your most apparent and impressive improvement is the grammar/structuring/wording/etc. Your first stories were usually awkwardly phrased, with bad flow and riddled with technical issues. I was very pleasantly surprised when I found that you had ironed out all these issues. You still have room for improvement in the flow/transitioning department, but your grammar and wording no longer impede the story in any way (like they used to). From here on it's just fine-tuning to get more comfortable with the language. You are still very young and English isn't your native language, so it is of the greatest importance to get the basics right, and it seems you're almost there. When you master the basics, everything else will come naturally. I still noticed some issues storywise and your characters don't feel realistic, but these things will come. No need to force it. Keep writing/practising and when you've surpassed the great obstacle of the basics, it will be smooth sailing from there on. A last piece of advice: Read as much as you can. Trust me, English isn't my native language either, and reading in English helped me vastly. Be patient and you'll get there. It's nice to see you've improved so much since your last story. Keep it up. MrDupin (talk) 15:56, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :I'm Greek. MrDupin (talk) 17:22, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Re Username change It now matches my Reddit username which is where I'm most active. I connect with some wikia users there and inconsistency bugs me so I had to change one or the other somehow. It's a better representation of my real name, plus the username 'rinskuro13' really doesn't mean much to me. I chose it some years ago because I was a weeb back then and I thought random japanese words strung together and the number '13' sounded cool. Rinskuro13 (talk) 10:02, March 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh crap I thought it'd change for me automatically. ::Tiololo (talk) 11:34, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Where the heck did my rollback status go? Hey Ruckus, thanks for commenting on my blog post for "Where the Children Go". I believe you were interested in doing some cover art for the novel, and if you still are, by all means let's work something out! If you'd like to talk via email, mine is jwiklacz@icloud.com, but it is whatever works for you. I look forward to hearing back from you. Jake Wick (talk) 23:42, March 31, 2016 (UTC) RE: Well well well... Yeah it was unfortunate. I was looking forward to it as well. Anyways, that sounds cool. I'm definitely up for it. How did you want to do it, though? Like announce it and see what people come up with? Vngel W (talk) 15:34, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Book Cover Sounds good to me! I greatly appreciate it, thanks so much. Welcome aboard! Jake Wick (talk) 19:19, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: I really appreciate that. I'm glad to be back. I'll definitely do my best to get all this taken care of. I feel confident I'll be ok. I really like that new logo at the top of your page. Glad to see you're still working in the graphic arts. Keep at it and I'm sure you can be a pro some day. Some of your stuff looks like you already are. If you need anything, just message me. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 11:48, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey, dude. I'm probably behind just about everybody else with this, but... could you make me a name logo? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 13:29, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Question Hi Ruckus, how's it been? I saw your recent blog, and I wanted to ask you something. How long did it take to make that cover? MrDupin (talk) 14:36, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Wow, that's much less that I thought it would take. :Now, I will ask a little favor, but if you are not up for it feel free to decline. We all have other stuff to do, so I'll understand. :Would you be willing to make a little poster for me too? Nothing too fancy, just a background, a sentence and some space for a logo (which I'll add myself later). It's for a game I'm making for a competition by Microsoft. :Is this something that would interest you? Again, don't feel obliged to accept. MrDupin (talk) 15:17, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll let you know in a couple of days. Thanks Ruckus. ::You can find info about the Microsoft competition here. Essentially it's a competition for university students that takes place all around the world. There are quite a few categories to compete in. I'm taking part in Games. To be honest I don't know much more. I'm doing it just for the heck of it. MrDupin (talk) 17:10, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Amazing work! Hello! My name is Christopher Maxim. I am a writer here on the wiki as well as creepypasta.com and reddit's NoSleep. Though we've never spoken, I have been a fan of your graphic design work for quite some time. What's more astounding is your age. Your talent can only grow from here, and I'm sure it will be a successful career for you in due time. Having said this, I would like to ask something of you. Would you by any chance be able to make a poster for my already published book? Also, would you be able to design me a logo? I will of course be obliged to pay you for these services if you accept. Please email me at christophermaxim3867@outlook.com if you are interested. If not, that is fine. I will remain a fan! Thank you. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 16:30, April 9, 2016 (UTC) So We've Got a Comedian on the Wiki Hope I do better this time?! And don't mess things up?!? You wily bastard. My feels! Yeah, I'm back on board. Just waiting for you to slip up so I can drop the ban hammer on ya'. Anyway, enjoy your trip and keep your head on straight. Don't let the stress of it all get to ya'. But most of all, HAVE FUN! Jay Ten (talk) 17:00, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Nothing Unrelated Just testing my new signature if it works flawlessly... 17:24, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Another try... 17:26, April 13, 2016 (UTC) adding new message Request For Critique Hi Ruckus. You replied to my latest Blog--Who Should I Talk To If I'm Having A Problem With Plot Development? I was wondering if the Pokemongreen3867 user you mentioned had a site here? Also I just managed to finish this latest short story where I tried to concentrate more on plot development rather than wordy detail. I was wondering if you might be able to stop by and see what you think of it. Maybe give me some further advice on how to make more suspenseful and terrifying. 2412 E Cochran Rd --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 02:20, April 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hat Why thank you very much. By the way, I won't be needing a poster for the competition. Thanks for being supportive, and sorry it took me so long to let you know. Have a nice one. MrDupin (talk) 17:19, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Request-ish Hey, I saw all your logos and posters and stuff and I honestly think it's all really awesome looking. I've seen people leave requests and have them answered, so I'm just requesting a nameplate. I'd prefer if it wasn't hard to read, but it's your choice ultimately, especially even whether to take me up on my request. I'm a fan of your writing btw, just leaving my compliments here. [[User:Musical_Skillet| '''Musical ]][[User_talk:Musical_Skillet| Skillet ]] 21:23, April 16, 2016 (UTC)' Re: SHA Deleted it, however, pointsgaming is a pretty lengthy ban and they've been active without seeming too spammy in their comments. I'll just keep an eye on them to see how they proceed instead of banning them outright for a week. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:28, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hallo Hey, Ruckus! Thank you! You know you've made it when Ruckus makes art for you :D I'd love some art if you really want to. I'd like name art for my userpage the most, but anything you make would be much appreciated. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!]] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| '''I'm going to be popular]] 05:09, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :I don't like it... I love it <3 My userpage has awesomeness on it now! I'm using it as both a header and a footer for it that way anyone that scrolls through will see it. Thank you! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:29, April 20, 2016 (UTC) ::My email is DoomVroom@writeme.com If you could send me a subject called "Ruckus Big News" that way I know it is you and not spam or some such that would be great. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 03:34, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: You can edit them, but just like any other article, only fix mistakes. Let me know if you have any other questions. Jay Ten (talk) 19:54, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :It was obviously in good faith, that's why I didn't say anything. It's just that a couple of the things you did weren't necessary, and one change was actually incorrect: where you changed "has" to "are" was incorrect. Most of what you did was correct, but just try to avoid altering sentence structure unless it's actually incorrect. It's really just about maintaining the integrity of the author's original work as much as possible. Thanks for editing though. Keep up the good work. :Jay Ten (talk) 20:39, April 21, 2016 (UTC) A sincere message in response to your email Dear Ruckus, I'm sorry to hear about your unwelcome experience in that particular subreddit. However before you decide to drop graphic design "permanently", I have a few things which I'd like to mention, and hope you will read them carefully and calmly. Firstly, as with any other online community, you should take every comment on Reddit with a pinch of salt. There are some bastards that will hide behind the anonymity provided by the internet and use this to fuel their sadistic intentions of hurting others, but I can assure you that they do not represent Reddit users as a whole. My experience with Reddit has been mainly positive; it is a place for people to share views on similar interests and I hope you will see it this way, though I'll understand if you don't want to return to Reddit after your unpleasant experience. I will admit I snooped around to try and find the thread, but it seems you deleted your account and its subsequent messages. Therefore it is hard for me to judge what happened based on evidence. What I can say objectively from what you have told me is that you definitely shouldn't let a few clearly ageist comments on Reddit discourage you and stop you doing something you enjoy. Before that email, I didn't know your age, so when I went on the CP wiki to check, I will admit that I was surprised! I always thought you were much older, because your designs look so professional! As a graphic designer myself who has completed a GCSE and is currently doing an AS level in design and technology, the experience and talent you have is astounding for your age. I could never have designed many username artworks as creative as yours, even after two years of studying the stuff - your works are extremely imaginative, qualities many designs lack. You've also given me some valuable and helpful advice for my projects and I've got to thank you for that. Anyone that takes one look at your designs you created for us users on the CP Wiki will understand that you are aware of the basic principles of aesthetics. Oh, and did they say you had no real experience at graphic design? The logos that admins and great authors alike paste over the tops of their front pages, and the messages around the site of newbie users asking 'heyy how can i get one of those cool name things??' are the REAL proof. Heck, you designed the logo for the entire wiki! And they say you're not a graphic designer? They might've been quick to judge and perhaps didn't know of your achievements as well as the CP Wiki users, but come on. Quit letting it get to you, because I know how much this means to you. RuckusQuantum, YOU ARE A GRAPHIC DESIGNER. One of the best designers I know, to be exact. Sure, everyone has things to improve on, but you're still young. In addition, you still have a project for EternallyBlunt to complete, right? He's waiting for you. You have so much potential for design in the future and in my opinion, it would be such a shame to waste a talent like yours. Please think it over, and don't make rash decisions based on a few things as meaningless as Reddit comments. Pursue your hopes and talents as far as you want and don't let anyone stop you. Best wishes Tiololo (talk) 15:52, April 23, 2016 (UTC) PS. I'm a guy :-) Also please don't add photos without the author's permission and make sure the categories you add are relevant to the story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:10, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Writer's Lounge I agree 100% that the interviews are awesome and I do miss them myself. I bounced the idea off of the other admins so right now just waiting on everyone to weigh in. I assume you're talking about Humboldt with your recommendation, and I agree that an interview with him would be interesting as hell. I have a list of a few other authors around here that I think would also make great choices. We'll see how everyone else feels and if it's meant to be, the interviews will be back. Thanks for the suggestion, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 01:21, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Done Are you planning on fixing it and putting it back up soon? If so it can be put back on the nomination page, but if not I need to let KillaHawke1 know so they can nominate something else. Jay Ten (talk) 16:20, April 30, 2016 (UTC) nominations HI Charles, No worries, I completely understand, especially if it is not in the shape that you envisioned. Although I did enjoy it and look forward to this new version. BTW, I have been doing my own narrations on my channel. Mostly mine own stories, I just started doing stories written by other authors, but its coming along fine. You should check it out. I think I am actually pretty good. Sids Super Sidious Creepypastas KillaHawke1 (talk) 18:16, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Nothing wrong with asking. That's why I started the narration channel, because Im selfish and self absorbed...Just kidding but at first I did my own story. I can absolutely do a reading for you. The only deal breaker is if the plot is overtly sexually explicit. I shy away from those and they make me uncomfortable. please send me the story when its done and I will take a look and get on it. dhawke1972@gmail.com KillaHawke1 (talk) 19:09, April 30, 2016 (UTC) killer that sounds extremely fascinating. I am in. I will definitely tighten up with the narration. that usually how I finalize my stories. Just reading them alone, quite a few mistakes still get past me. research is definitely a pain. I am working on a sci-fi story involving the Hexagon on Saturns north Pole and hedron colliders and a little bit of quantum physics. the story is good, but still needs work too KillaHawke1 (talk) 20:44, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: That's definitely something worth thinking about. I've never collaborated before, but I know it has potential. If I get any ideas brewing that might work as a collab I'll shoot you a message. Maybe I could figure out a way to have three sick bastards having a discussion or something. I'm glad you're already getting twisted in the head from other stuff, cause I'd hate to play a part in expanding your deviance. Thanks again for your feedback. I'll let you know if I think of something. Jay Ten (talk) 18:09, May 3, 2016 (UTC) what comes to mind is this..........A Child KillaHawke1 (talk) 18:42, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Well, regarding a sequal to the Freestyle challenge, the intention was to have a second contest. Then life got weird and thing were eithwr too busy and hectic or not busy enough. I have seriously considered a second one. So many new contests popped up afterward and took the fun out of it. I'm not even sure if it would even be relavent anymore. If I could get the backing of the community and lots of support, i may actually consider it again. Ifvyou want to rally on my behalf and gain support, you would of course earn a judge spot. If you are serious, get the ball rolling. Blacknumber1 (talk) 20:39, May 3, 2016 (UTC) thumbnail awesome. I will be on the lookout for you. I have one more story I have to narrate and then I am going to start on yours. I am hoping to have my feedback to you ASAP. I actually very excited to read it and get into itKillaHawke1 (talk) 05:33, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Awesome, man. Congrats on finishing another story, and I'd be glad to take a look at it. I'd also be glad to give whatever help I can with the new piece you're talking about. You definitely have to learn to zone out and get in the mind of the character just like you do with any other dialogue, but it's a bit more intense with a monologue. Just don't let it drag you down to hell, which is coincidentally where I think Ned and Verner came from. You also have to imagine what the victim or other characters are saying or thinking and keep both ends feeling natural. In those stories you'll notice that Ned and Verner often refer to what they believe the victim is thinking because they are usually gagged, but a couple times they actually respond to what the victim is saying. I guess you have to get in the mind of the victim as well, just not as significantly. It will be easier to give advice once I see some of the work. Jay Ten (talk) 20:19, May 12, 2016 (UTC) User Page Error Hi Ruckus. I just edited a little grammatical error on your profile page. Just thought I ought to let you know. (also, thanks for the kind words) MrDupin (talk) 19:39, May 13, 2016 (UTC)